Дети природы
'Дети природы '(англ. Children of Nature) — песня, прозвучавшая в 6 серии 7 сезона «Приключения на Линфее». Текст |-|Русский= Ты глаза закрывай И послушай листву. С моря дует здесь бриз, И я его зову. Приятно полной грудью здесь вдохнуть, Приятно руки в воду окунуть.. Ведь мы с тобой и этот мир вокруг — Мы все едины вместе! Мы ведь дети природы, Мы свободны как бриз! Смотрим смело вперёд мы, Что нас ждёт нам никак не узнать. Мы за дружбу всегда горой, Тогда завтра придёт для нас с тобой! Мы ведь дети природы, Мы свободны как бриз!.. Мы ведь дети природы, Эту песню поём, И сегодня мы в завтра перешагнём. Так вперёд — Мы возьмём с собою вас, Тогда завтра придёт сейчас! |-|English= Close your eyes feel the breeze It's a magical sound When it blows from the seas And gently touches ground It's wonderful to feel it in your heart It's wonderful to feel the way it starts 'cause you and me and all the world around We beat as one together We're the children of nature We just want to be free Looking into the future What it's gonna be We never give up on what we believe is true 'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you We're the children of nature We can sing as one voice From the past to the future We can make a choice Never give up on us, never lose the way 'cause tomorrow began today Breathing out, breathing in Feed your soul with the rain Then feel the sun on your skin And let it break your chains It's wonderful to feel it in your heart It's wonderful to feel the way it starts 'cause you and me and all the world around We beat as one together We're the children of nature We just want to be free Looking into the future What it's gonna be We never give up on what we believe is true 'cause tomorrow belongs to me and you We're the children of nature We can sing as one voice From the past to the future We can make a choice Never give up on us, never lose the way 'cause tomorrow began today |-|Italian= Forse tu non lo sai Qui c'e' un sogno per te Se ti fermi vedrai E' cosi' semplice Guardare con il cuore intorno a noi Scoprire che c'e' tutto quel che vuoi Al ritmo di una dolce melodia Come una sola voce La natura si accende Di colori e allegria Tutto il mondo risplende Come per magia E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' E' una giostra che gira gira e va La natura si accende E brilla di fantasia E' una luce abbagliante Che ci porta via E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' La natura e' felicita' Incantata realta' Ad un passo da te Che ti sorprendera' Cosi' incredibile Dai guarda con il cuore intorno a te Il mondo e' bello sai cosi' com'e' Al ritmo di una dolce melodia Come una sola voce La natura si accende Di colori e allegria Tutto il mondo risplende Come per magia E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' E' una giostra che gira gira e va La natura si accende E brilla di fantasia E' una luce abbagliante Che ci porta via E' un girotondo di suoni e liberta' La natura e' felicita' Видео |-|English= thumb|left|300px |-|Italian= thumb|left|300px |-|Русский= thumb|left|300px Категория:7 сезон Категория:Песни